


Он приходит перед полнолунием

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mysticism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Раз в лунный месяц, за пару дней до полнолуния приходит Волк.Написано на ЗФБ - 2015 для команды Люциуса Малфоя





	Он приходит перед полнолунием

Волк приходил за пару дней до полнолуния. Тихо стучал по решетке, тенью проскальзывал в ворота, которые открывал для него домовик, пробегал по дорожке, ведущей к дому, поднимался на второй этаж и устраивался на краешке глубокого кресла. Люциус обычно замирал у двери, наблюдая за своим зверем: как тот смотрел в окно и вздыхал, глядя на щербатую луну. В ее свете был особенно хорошо заметен шрам на его щеке, а вот серебро в русых волосах почти не было видно. В преддверии полнолуния Волк казался моложе своих лет. 

Люциус входил в комнату неслышно, но Волк всегда его чувствовал, оборачивался и вставал. В его глазах мерцало золотистое пламя, но он казался спокойным, даже смущенным. Это ничего не значило. Люциус хорошо знал, что зверь уже проснулся, тянется к луне и скоро вырвется на волю. Правда, в такой момент с Волком было лучше не встречаться. 

К зверю надо было подходить осторожно, стараясь не напугать и не вызвать агрессию. Люциус именно так и делал, а потом протягивал руку, проводил пальцами по шраму и отбрасывал в сторону прядь волос, которая почему-то всегда падала волку на глаза. Тот смотрел недоверчиво. Сколько бы времени не прошло, сколько бы встреч у них не было, зверь не будет доверять человеку, особенно если чует в нем охотника. Люциус буквально слышал тихое рычание, рвущееся из Волка, но на самом деле тот молчал. 

Он никогда не мог почувствовать мгновение, когда все менялось. Секунду назад Волк покорно подставлял губы и шею под дразнящие поцелуи, нехотя расстегивал старую мантию, а в следующий момент зверь просыпался. И Люциус обнаруживал, что стоит на четвереньках у камина, с задранной на голову мантией и с расставленными ногами, или лежит на столе, разведя колени, или что Волк перекинул его через подлокотник кресла, а сам пристроился сзади, ласкает языком анус, целует и лижет яйца… Но Волка никогда не хватало на долгую прелюдию. 

Волк всегда входил в него слишком быстро и резко, так что никогда не получалось сдержать крик. Как бы Люциус ни готовился, как бы ни трахал себя пальцами месяц в ожидании этой ночи, со зверем каждый раз был как первый. Даже возбуждение пропадало, но только чтобы вернуться потом, тягуче поднимаясь по позвоночнику к голове, а затем спускаясь вниз, к животу, к паху, заставляя член вновь налиться кровью.

Волк всегда трахал быстро, но глубоко, взрыкивал, сжимал бедра, насаживая на себя до конца. На нежности и поцелуи, даже на то, чтобы подрочить Люциусу, Волка никогда не хватало. Но это было и не нужно. Люциус подставлялся, крутил бедрами и двигался, двигался, двигался навстречу берущему его зверю, его первобытной животной страсти, а потом кончал, чувствуя пульсирующий внутри член, пачкая дорогую обивку кресла, или ковер, или старые письма, на которые он опять забыл написать ответ.

Волк всегда уходил сразу. Нервно поправлял и чистил одежду, стараясь не смотреть на Люциуса. Что-то говорил — Люциус его не слушал, — а потом сбегал. Каждый раз. Чтобы чуть меньше, чем через месяц, вернуться.

Люциус не винил Волка ни за то, что тот уходил, ни за то, что тот возвращался. У всех есть свои маленькие слабости. Особенно у него самого. Люциус, морщась, поднимался и прятал в медальоне, в каком обычно хранят локон наследника или возлюбленной, неприметный камешек, который все это время лежал на столе в лунном свете. 

Оборотни всегда были странными существами, с особой магией и отношениями со Смертью. Даже Воскрешающий камень действовал на них как-то не так, особенно когда на него падал свет почти полной луны. 

У Люциуса не было шанса исполнить свою мечту при жизни Люпина, но он смог воплотить ее сейчас. Хоть так. Когда-нибудь он забудет положить вечером за два дня до полнолуния камень под холодный свет луны, спрячет его в сейфе. Или не выдержит и ускользнет вслед за Волком и ведущим его лунным светом за ограду Малфой-мэнора, чтобы остаться с ним навсегда.


End file.
